A Soul's Salvation
by xX.Dark.and.Light.Xx
Summary: Maka and Soul were about to collect another Kishin egg. Nothing was different than it was yesterday. This was just another soul that had strayed from the human path, but...it wasn't. He wanted to die, and Kishin eggs never wanted to die. -"Haha! Yes! Take my soul! If you take my soul then I will get to see her again…I WANT TO DIE, BUT I DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO IT MYSELF!"- SoMa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Light: Konichiwa! First Soul Eater fic; third story.**

**Dark: No one cares.**

**Light: I know…Oh, well.**

**Both: Standard disclaimer applies! Enjoy! R&R (maybe some constructive criticism)**

"Tamashi wo Itadakuyo!" Maka yelled as she raised Soul over her head. There was a Kishin egg in front of them hunched over a dead dog. It was strange for a Kishin egg: eating a dead dog. Usually, they killed a human and ate it, but that dog had been long dead. She could smell it even from this far distance.

The Kishin egg turned towards the meister with a blank expression and hollowed out eyes. "Yes, take it. Take my soul, meister…" he muttered. Maka hesitated. Kishin eggs usually didn't want to die. She shrugged it off.

"Oi, Maka, quit zoning out! I'm hungry!" Soul yelled. Maka glared at the weapon, his face visible through the reflection of the black and red blade.

"Urusai, Soul!" Maka shouted at her partner. The Kishin egg smiled bitterly and walked away. He used to be like that too. After all, Kishin eggs were just humans that had strayed from their path. Therefore, he had once been human. He remembered his friend…his love.

"Oi, he's leaving!" Soul yelled. He would not be deprived of a delicious soul. Maka snapped out of her anger at Soul.

"Ah! Let's go!" she exclaimed, but Soul was already running after him. He turned his arm into the blade of his scythe and held the blade in front of the Kishin egg's neck.

"You heard the lady, didn't you? Your soul belongs to _her_ now!" said Soul as he dug the blade in just a _bit_ more. The Kishin egg laughed. "Haha! Yes! Take my soul! If you take my soul then I will get to see her again…"

"…W-What?"

Maka caught up with the two males.

"Don't you see?" continued the Kishin egg. "I lost the woman I loved. She was like you, boy, and I was like _you_." He pointed at Maka.

"Stop saying stupid shit and riddles!" Soul said. He drew blood from the Kishin egg's neck. He expected the egg to show any signs of pain, but instead he pushed the blade further into the life-giving area of his body.

"I WANT TO DIE, BUT I DON'T HAVE THE GUT TO DO IT MYSELF!" he screamed. Both Soul and Make took a step back. The Kishin egg arched his back and laughed with the moon. The spear head coming out of the disks of his back shined harshly white in the night.

"You see, I knew that I've I strayed from the human path I would eventually be killed by another meister and their weapon," the Kishin egg said. "I used to be a meister myself."

The two Shibusen students gasped. How could a man be driven this far by madness as to wish to be killed? "I loved my partner. I loved her so much…and then…and then she died! What other choice did I have? I figured that if I killed enough, I'd kill the man her murdered her, and then I'd become a Kishin egg, and someone like you would find me and sever my soul from my body and eat it!"

Soul didn't have the heart to kill this man. But it was his duty as a weapon of Shibusen. He was torn between his mind and his heart. Should he kill him like he was supposed to or spare him out of pity?

"Please kill me…" the Kishin egg said. Maka looked at Soul and shook her head slightly.

"Kishin egg…" said Soul, "tell me your name."

"…What…?"

"Tell me your name," Soul said, this time more firmly.

"Miles…Miles Green…" he answered.

"Now, Miles…Tell us why you became a Kishin egg if you knew what would happen."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"…Very well, weapon…I will tell you, but…not here. Not where the yellow moon can mock me! No!"

Maka sighed. Soul transformed his hand back to normal.

"Let's go," said Maka.

Soul and Miles followed the girl. They would take him away from the moon's mockery if that was what he so whished.

**A/N: Dark: Trivia: we picked the name Miles Green after the movie "The Green Mile."**

**Light: That's was a really good movie!**

**Dark: I know…It was actually really depressing.**

**Light: Yeah, those two little girls were rap—**

**Dark: Shush, Light!**

**Light: Okay.**

**Both: Yonde kurete arigato! (Thanks for reading!) Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dark: Enjoy this, bastards**

**Light: Dark! Our readers are very important!**

**Dark: Screw the re-!**

**Maka: Maka chop!**

**Dark: Ow…**

**Both: Standard disclaimer applies. R&R**

"Are we gonna bring him in our house?" Maka whispered to Soul.

"Hell no!" Soul replied. "Let's just rent a cheap motel room and sneak him through the back window."

"Okay, but you're doing it," said Maka.

"What? Why?" Soul asked, taking his hands out of his pockets in shock.

"I don't wanna look like a hooker!"

"What if _I _look like one?!" Soul retorted.

"A male one…?"

"Yes…!"

As the two continued to argue, Miles smiled. _I used to be like that with Ransu…_

"I'll do it," Miles said. Maka and Soul ceased their bickering and turned around with a sweat drop. With spearheads coming from his spine, chains at his ankles, and nails over a foot long, Miles would attract… "unwanted attention."

"Iya (No)…I guess I'll do it…" said Soul. They walked on until they found a motel. Maka and Miles went around the back. Soul went inside and asked for a room with a window. Soul took the room key and headed towards "13."

Soul opened the window and looked both ways, "Oi, Maka!" he hissed. Maka climbed through the window. Miles followed suit. Or…tried to anyway. He wouldn't fit through the window.

"Maybe if you didn't curl up in a ball, you'd fit!" Soul shouted.

"Gomen…" said Miles. (Sorry.) Maka and Soul pulled the Kishin egg with all there might. Maka accidently injured her hand on one of Miles' nails.

"Ahh! It broke!" Maka exclaimed. She placed her bleeding finger in her mouth.

"You okay, Maka?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"Don't curl up, you say…?" Miles said. Soul sweat dropped. "You're barely reacting now…?!" Miles straightened his back. He immediately crashed into Soul since Soul's relentless pulling no longer held any resistance.

"Now…" said Soul, "wanna tell what your deal is?"

XxX

"I see…" Maka said. Soul nodded in agreement with a somber look in his eyes.

_Miles fidgeted nervously in the back seat of the teacher's car. Today he would be meeting his meister. When he had found out that Demon Weapon blood ran through his veins, he had thought, "_Am I a monster…?" _Then Shinigami-sama had taken him to Death City, and there he trained._

"_We're here, Mr. Green," said the driver. Miles grinned like a fool from ear. Finally, at age twelve, he would do all the things he had learned: hunt Kishin eggs—humans that had strayed from the human._

_Inside, there were three rooms. "Pick one," a teacher said. "The room you choose will be where you meet you meister."_

_Miles chose the most middle room. Inside, it was a blank on ever wall. The only thing that decorated the room was another door and blurred black and white pictures._

"_Pick one. The room you choose will be where you meet you meister," said another teacher said through the walls._

_The door opened, revealing a young girl. She had bright, blue eyes and brown hair held up in a low ponytail. Miles gapped. That girl was his new meister._

_Miles' orange eyes met blue. He sheepishly placed a hand on his pale, black hair. The girl stuck out her hand out. "I'm Ransu!" she said happily. "Ransu Yana."_

_Miles took her hand and shook it hesitantly. "I'm not gonna bite you!" Ransu said. Miles smiled and shook her hand firmly. "I'm Miles Green!"_

_XxX_

_Ransu lunged Miles' spear form at the Kishin egg. Miles transformed back into his human form and grabbed the red, scaly soul._

"_Itadikimasu!" Miles said. (Thank you for the meal.)_

_Ransu laughed, "Still as polite as ever, huh, Miles?"_

"_Hai."_

_(Yes)_

_Miles placed the soul in his mouth and swallowed._

"_That's the 98__th__ soul," Ransu said._

"_Um…yeah, about that…"_

"_What?" Ransu replied with a worried expression._

"_I wanted to save this until _after _I became Death Scythe, but…I wanna tell you something…I-I-I-I l-lo-ov-ve y—."_

_Ransu cut him off with a kiss against his lips. "Me too."_

_XxX_

_It had been a year since Miles' "confession." They had taken a leave of absence from their school. They needed a break from all the bloodshed. After all, they were both twenty-four._

"_Hey, Miles…" Ransu said._

"_Yeah?"_

"…_I…I…I'm pregnant…"_

_Miles did not respond._

"_Miles…?"_

_Miles broke into a foolish grin like the day he met his meister._

_XxX_

_Miles entered his home. Ransu was at the nine month mark. "Ransu, I'm back from Shibusen! Shinigami-sama just wanted to congratulate us on the—Ransu?"_

_His entire house was destroyed. Any valuables they had were smashed, and midst all the smashed debri, Ransu and here swelling stomach lay in a puddle of their own blood._

"_No…NO!"_

**A/N: Dark: Yeah, that was nice. Real fun to write.**

**Light: Whatever floats your boat, Dark…**

**Both: Yonde kurete arigato! (Thanks for reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Light: Sorry for skipping a day in updating. Mom took the mouse and hid it.**

**Dark: But then we hid the mouse last night so that she couldn't get it! MWAHAHAH!**

**Light: -_-*Anyway…here's some trivia we forgot to put in the last chapter: "Ransu" means "spear" in Japanese and her last name, Yana, is when I switched around the word "naya." "Naya" means "barn" in Japanese; "barn"is a reference to Maka's last name: Albarn. Miles'—**

**Dark: My turn! Miles' eye color is orange which is next to red in the color spectrum. Soul's is red **_**so…**_**red goes to orange and green goes to blue. Also, Ransu's hair is brown and in a ponytail while Maka's is ash blonde and in pigtails**

**Both: Standard disclaimer applies.**

Soul and Maka stuffed Miles out the window and exited the motel at dawn.

"Did you crazy kids have fun?" asked the clerk. Maka blushed.

"For that…" said Soul, "you're not getting a tip, or, for that matter, any payment at all."

The clerk paled.

XxX

Maka walked around her school even though it was Saturday. Soul was at home with Miles.

"MAKA!"

Maka turned around to see her father running towards her at full speed.

"Maka…chop!" Maka yelled. Spirit collapsed onto the hard ground with a block shaped impression in the middle of his head.

"Maka! Your papa loves you!" Spirit exclaimed. Maka rolled her eyes. But then…she got an idea.

"Ne, Papa…?

"What is it, Maka?" Spirit asked, suddenly jumping up.

"Can you…do me a favor…?"

"Maka…OF COURSE!" Spirit attempted to tackle his daughter in a bear hug.

"Tell me about Miles Green and Ransu Yana."

"Maka…Fine…I remember them from another class. Miles Green was a weapon, and Ransu Yana was his meister. They lived together and they always argued, but their wavelengths matched beyond average. Soon they became a couple and were about to start a family. But while Miles was away, they were robbed and Ransu and their unborn child were killed. It's sad, really. They couldn't fight by themselves; they were just so dependent on each other. I didn't know them very well though. Why do you ask, Maka?"

"No reason…Bye, Papa!"

XxX

Maka went back to her house where Soul and Miles were. "Hey, Maka…" Soul said.

"Hi, Soul," she replied.

"What's up?"

"Nothing…I just talked to my dad, and he told me a little about Miles and Ransu."

"Yeah? So what'd he say?"

"Nothing we didn't already know."

"Mm. Shoganai…" (It can't be helped.)

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" asked Soul.

"Nothing; I'm fine, Soul."

Miles looked up towards the clouds. The sky was pleasantly blue and the clouds shrouded the sunlight so that brilliant rays shone through.

"Ne, Maka, Soul…" he said. The two teens looked at him. "I miss Ransu. I think she misses me too."

"Miles?" asked Maka.

"Sayonara, Maka, Soul. You reminded me of Ransu and myself…so…don't be blind to your emotions. We thought we had all the time in the world to finish our plans. Don't put it off forever."

Then he stepped through the window. He smiled for the first time since he'd become a Kishin egg. It was as though the sun's rays were returning his humanity. He looked into the sky as his being dispersed. He could almost see Ransu in heaven, waiting for him with a bundle in her arms and a bright smile splashed across her face.

XxX

It had been three days since Miles had "left." _Don't be blind to your emotions. We thought we had all the time in the world to finish our plans. Don't put it off forever._ That's what he said. Soul pondered over these words as he looked at his meister.

"Ne, Maka," he said.

"Nani?" responded Maka.

"Wanna get a bite to eat after class?"

Maka buried her face in her textbook in an attempt to hide the blush on her cheek. She gulped and swallowed any doubts about her weapon and friend.

"Sure, Soul," she said happily.

"It's a date!"

**A/N: Light: We rushed the ending a bit.**

**Dark: It's fine; I want to write a Sword Art Online fic already!**

**Light: We'll start tomorrow.**

**Dark: Or maybe Inuyasha or FMAB…No! SAO first!**

**Light: Hai. Hai.**

**Both: Yonde kurete arigato! R&R**


	4. Epilouge

**A/N: Light: As a request of ANGEL OFMAKA ANDSOUL123, here is an epilogue.**

**Dark: I have no idea if it was a serious request, but whatever. READ THIS NOW! From here, it will be post-manga, so if you didn't read it, it's okay to turn back. (Unless you like spoilers.)**

**Both: R&R and enjoy! Standard disclaimer applies.**

"_Will Maka Albarn and Soul Eater please go see Shinigami-sama!" _ the loud speaker boomed. The meister and weapon stood up and proceeded to the room of the _new_ Shinigami, formerly known as Death the Kid.

The two fifteen year olds walked under the blades that lead the Shinigami's room. "So where do you wanna go?" asked Soul as he flung his arm around his meister's shoulders. Maka shrugged. "I don't know…Maybe that café near that bookshop," she replied. Soul paused. "If you don't want to, that's okay!" she said quickly.

"Baka! It's my treat to you! You can pick any place you want even if it spend me dry!" Soul exclaimed. Maka turned away to hide her blush. Soul sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Maka, you're ten years too young to have a boyfriend!" Spirit said, but only the Shinigami heard him, and instead shushed him.

"Hey, Kid," Soul greeted.

"Hello, 'Last Death Scythe,'" Kid replied. He turned his skull mask up and flung his robe behind him like a cape. Even after six months, many of Kid's friends could remember that the Lines of Sanzu had connected.

"So…what'd you need?" Maka asked.

"I actually wanted to tell you something, Maka," Kid said, "You mother, Kami, will be back in three days."

Maka gasped and then smiled. "I'm so happy, but why _is_ she coming back?" Spirit chimed in, "I'm going to remarry her, this time with proper ring!"

Maka smiled and grasped her mother's old ring that was hanging on her necklace.

XxX

Maka and Soul entered the book store with take-out sandwiched in their hands. Immediately, Maka raced upstairs and sat down near a window with a newly released book almost too close to be healthy in her face.

Soul sat across from her and offered her her sandwich.

"Ah, arigato, Soul," Maka said.

"You're welcome," Soul replied.

XxX

For two hours, the two had sat there. Soul had been content to watch her large, emerald eye scan across the page and her eyebrows to knot occasionally when the plot twisted the entire time.

"Excuse me, but you can't read the whole book here without paying for it," said a clerk. Maka looked up with a pout.

"…Fine, I'll put it back…"

"Actually!" interrupted Soul, "I'll buy it. How much?"

"Fifteen."

"Fine. Here," Soul said as her handed the man his money.

XxX

Maka and Soul walked out of the book store.

"You didn't have to buy it," said Maka.

"I _told_ you. It's my treat," said Soul.

"But why would you wanna treat _me_? There are lots of other girls that would beg for you to treat them."

"Maka…I've probably gotten hundreds of love letters from girls, but I always shoot them down. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because _you're _my partner. I'm not some player that goes for 'big' woman!"

"Hey…remember when we were in the chapter of Lust in the Book of Eibon?" Maka asked as she remembered something.

"Yeah," replied Soul.

"And how we all changed gender based on what we found appealing?"

"Yeah…"

"Your girl form kinda looked like…me…What's up with that…?"

Soul sighed and gulped. He would swallow his pride. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Maka's lips. He pulled away to see Maka's red face staring back at him.

"…I'm sorry. I should have ask—"

Maka cut him off by kissing him as well.

Maka had all these thoughts racing through her mind, but the first thing she asked was, "…What's Papa gonna think…?"

**A/N: Light: Fluffy. So fluffy.**

**Dark: "Fluffy?" What's that mean.**

**Light: Never mind…**

**Both: Yonde kurete arigato! R&R**


End file.
